This work has two-fold objectives: 1. The characterization of highly purified mucins and glycoproteins of normal children and patients with cystic fibrosis, and 2. The metabolism of these macromolecules. A major motivation is the determination of whether the mucins and glycoproteins secreted by exocrine glands are or are not "abnormal" in the patients with cystic fibrosis. A prerequisite to such studies is the availability of methods for the preparation of highly purified mucins and glycoproteins. Since such methods have been developed, the work on their characterization has been initiated and will be continued until the question as to whether or not there is any difference between the normal and fibrocystic mucins and glycoproteins has been fully resolved. Special emphasis will be placed on the physico-chemical and immunological studies as well as on the structure of the carbohydrate moieties of the mucins and the glycoproteins. Several of the enzymes involved in either the synthesis or the degradation of the glycoproteins in the normal and abnormal salivary secretions will be tested. These enzymes will include glycosyl, sulfate and phosphoryl transferases, and glycosidases, phosphatases, sulfatases and deamidases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tritsch, N.R. and Bahl, O.P. Isolation and Characterization of Disulfide-Linked Chains of Normal Human Submandibular Mucin, Federation Proceedings, 1975.